Uchokh Ur
Ur - Der Engel des Todes Uchokh Ur - Der junge Gott des Blutes und Feuers Zhul Khadar - Der Schwarze Drache Auridrinion - Das Auge im Schatten Kay Eriya / Religionen auf Kay Eriya / Vergessene Götter | Elben | Atanien Der Konvent von Ur'Audrias Ethelia Zur Zeit der Kaoronen fand sich ein Zirkel von Hochelben- und eines Grauelbenmagier, die gemeinsam gegen die Heere von Thorartar, dem Fleischgewordenen, Krieg führten. Thorartar war ein Aturu, ein mächtiger Diener von Aluas, einem Gott der niederen Lande, und er zog mit einer großen Schar an Dienern und Kindern nach Kay Eriya. In seinem Neid gegen die Schönheit der Welt und dem Glanz der Elben betrat er in Quel'Solomar den Boden der Welt und rings um ihn zwang er die Lebenden und ihr Land in seine Gewalt. In seinem Antlitz verzerrte er sie und in ihrem Antlitz gebar Thorartar sich in die Welt. Schrecklich war er zu schauen und nichts konnte sich seinen Zerrbildern widersetzen. In dieser Zeit wurden viele Schlachten gegen ihn geschlagen, und trotz des Eifers und der Kraft des elbischen Volkes fielen sie oder wurden gegen ihren Willen in seine Dienste gezwungen. So gründeten vier der mächtigesten Magier der Earaldar und drei jener begnadesten Weber der Sintir den Konvent von Ur'Audrias Ethelia, gelegen in einem Turm, in der der Konvent mächtige Rituale wirkte und von wo aus sie weithin ihren Einfluss spüren liessen. Die Beschwörung von Ur Der Konvent von Ur'Audrias Ethelia erkannt bald, dass selbst sie, die sie die mächtigsten Gelehrten ihres Volkes waren, alleine nichts ausrichten vermochten gegen den Wandel, den Thorartar über ihr Land brachte. So ersann Reagaldir, ein Earaldar unter ihnen, ein Beschwörungsritual von großer Bedeutung. Als dunkle Wolken sich über Ur'Audrias Ethelia zusammenbrauten und das Land in Dunkel hüllten, sprachen die vier Earaldar Worte von großer Macht und die drei Sintir webten sie in ein gleißendes Gewand, in dem sich das Leuchten der Sterne fing, und sie erschufen Ur, den Todesengel von Ur'Audrias Ethelia, und befahlen ihm das Heer von Thorartar zu suchen und zu besiegen. In einem gewaltigen Schrei der Verzweiflung und der Rachegelüste, denn Ur hatte nichts anderes von den Magiern mitbekommen auf den Weg als ihre Macht und ihre Ängste, brach er durch den Himmel in den Osten auf und hinterließ eine Spur aus Feuer und Haß am Firmament. Wie die Naturgewalt, die Ur war, stürzte er sich, blind vor Wut, auf die Armee des Feindes und mit mächtigen Schwingen aus kalter Wut und einem Gesang über das Sterben entrieß er ihre verkümmerten und fehlgeleiteten Seelen, die er gierig verschlang, um noch mächtiger zu werden. Zwar warf Ur den fleischgewordenen Thorartar zurück in die niederen Ebenen und sein Wüten richtete beinahe die gesamte Armee dahin, aber die verlorenen Seelen überfluteten in ihrem Wehgesang und in ihrer nackten Hilflosigkeit den beschworenen Todesengel, und erfüllten ihn letztlich, als sich seine Wut gelegt hatte, mit Gefühlen der Scham und Schande. In diesem Moment erwachte Ur mit eigenem Bewusstsein und brach die Kontrolle, mit der die Elbenmagier über seine Taten verfügten. In seiner Scham versuchte das Wesen die Dahingerafften ins Leben zurückzuführen, doch es verstand sich nicht in der Gabe des Lebens und schuf die Seelenlosen, die durch die überirdische Kraft des Engels, jeder erhielt einen Splitter der Macht des Wesens, unnatürlich in die Welt zurückgerufen wurden. Diese nicht sterben Wollenden, nennen wir sie die Untoten, lernten von ihrem Erschaffer sich von anderen nähren, wie es ihr Erschaffer tat, aber sie entdeckten auch die Gabe, andere gleich ihnen zu verfluchen und ihr Schicksal weiterzugeben. Sie lernten sich selber aus eigener Willenskraft Kinder zu schaffen, die ähnlich wie sie selber einen Splitter des dunklen Schöpfers in sich trugen. Als die Elben diese Gräuel entdeckten, vernichteten sie jede dieser unlebenden Abscheulichkeiten, von dem Todesengel aber fehlte jede Spur. Das Kommen von Uchokh Ur Dieses, vom elbischen Lied des Vergessens und des Vernichtens durch und durch durchdrungene Geistergeschöpf, beobachtete, lernte und wirkte von da an aus den Schatten heraus. Es suchte seinen Platz in der Schöpfung und fand ihn im Dunkel der Nacht sowie in den Alpträumen der Menschen. Es erschuf im Geheimen neue Kinder, zumeist Freiwillige, die es verehrten und die ihrerseits verehrt wurden. All diese Kinder schufen weitere Kinder, diese schufen weitere Kinder und so fort. In dem Blut dienenden Konventen existierten diese Kreaturen, dem Zerrbild von Familien gleich, und trugen ihre Demut und Verehrung ihres dunklen Vaters in die umliegenden Völker. In den Urlanden des späteren Torngarn und dem Silmon wuchs so das Volk der Nurier heran, auch Feuerkinder genannt, die ihren Gott Uchokh Ur verehrten, und in seinem Namen mit Blut und Feuer siegten und wiederum von ihm mächtig und stark gemacht wurden. Sie brandschatzten und versklavten viele Kulturen und ihr Ruf eilte ihnen über alle Grenzen voraus. So mächtig wurde das Volk der Nurier, dass sie Uchokh Ur viele Tempel errichteten und unzählige Opfer darbrachten, auf das er zu einem jungen Gott heranwuchs und als bald seinen Thron zum Fusse der anderen Götter bestieg. Doch die Grauelben selber waren es diesmal, die Uchokh Ur, dem von seinem Volk ein Name gegeben war und der zu jener Zeit Gefallen daran fand in grauenvoll anzusehender Gestalt unter seinem Volk zu wandeln, ins Vergessen zurückwarfen. Sie halfen dem jungen Menschenvolk der Uratanen in der Schlacht gegen die Nurier und unterstützten sie bei der Zerrüttung der nurischen Kultur, von der ausser der geflohenen Hohepriesterin Uchokh Ur's, Iranage der Kalten, nichts überleben sollte. Mit seinem letzten Atem auf der Welt der Lebenden fuhr der einst so mächtige Uchokh Ur in den Körper des Hohepriester Itonai, der das Größte unter seinen Kindern war, und sprach einen grauenvollen Fluch über die ihm gegenüberstehende Sintir-Armee. Und er beraubte die siegreiche Elbenarmee ihrer Seelen, verfluchte sie zur Rastlosigkeit und machte sie zum Volk der Tir-Telissim, den Seelenlosen, die das darauffolgende Jahrtausend bis zu den Wendekriegen immer am Rande der Erinnerung durch die Vergessenen Welten ziehen sollten, stets auf der Suche nach ihrem Peiniger Uchokh Ur oder nach einem Weg, den erloschenen Funken ihrer Seelen wiederzufinden.Die Elben, um ihre Seele beraubt, nahmen nicht an den Siegesfeierlichkeiten der Urataner teil, die den Sieg feierten, sondern zogen schweigend und ihr düsteres Schicksal ahnend von dannen. Doch auch Uchok Ur versank in die Vergessenen Welten, wutschnaubend auf seinem Thron, der sich einst über der Welt Kay Eriyas erhoben hatte. Dort, mitten im Dunkel und am Rande des Vergessens sann er auf Rache und werkte unermüdlich an seiner Rückkehr. An einem seidenen Faden hing sein Schloss über dem Nichts und er baute all seine Hoffnung auf die schlafende Iranage, die in der noch vom Krieg heissen Erde unter Atanien lag, um sich von ihren schweren Wunden zu erholen. Der Aufstieg von Zhul Khadar Als die Erde abgekühlt war und mehrere Zeitalter über das Land gezogen waren, erwachte Iranage, die Kalte, und erblickte das blühende Land ihrer Feinde. Sie weinte, als sie erkannte, dass ihr Vater die Welt verlassen und die Atanier nichts von der Kultur ihres Volkes übrig gelassen hatten. Dort wo ihre Tränen auf den Boden fielen, bildete sich alsbald ein dunkler See und im Spiegelbild dieses Sees erblickte Iranage das Schloss ihres Vaters. Sie erkannte, dass es dem Untergang geweiht war und nur ihr fester Glaube es, einem seidenen Faden gleich, vor diesem Schicksal bewahrte. Da errichtete sie ihr Haus in der Mitte des Sees und erforschte mit ihrem Willen und ihrer Magie die Länder rings um sie herum. Nachdem sie lange gesucht hatte, fand Iranage wonach sie suchte. Ein willensstarkes Individuum adeligen Blutes und von großer Ambition öffnete sich ihren Verheissungen und folgte ihrem Ruf. Als er zum dunklen See kam, war dieser gefroren und im Nebel erkannte er ein herrschaftliches Haus, dessen Fenster beleuchtet und dessen Türen weit offen waren. Er vergrub seine Furcht tief in seiner Seele und schritt erhobenen Hauptes auf das düstere Anwesen zu. Als er es betreten hatte, wurde er von stummen Dienern bereits erwartet und ein festliches Abendmahl wurde ihm serviert. Als er sich gestärkt hatte und der süsse, schwere Wein, ihn locker gemacht und ihm seine Angst genommen hatte, öffneten sich die Türen in einen prachtvollen Ballsaal und er gesellte sich zu den Schatten, die dort tanzten und amüsierte sich, wie nur ein Trunkener es konnte. Und da hörte er eine sanfte, leise Stimme, die mit großer Bestimmtheit sprach, dass alles verstummte und der junge Adelige wie zu Stein erstarrt war. "Sei mir gegrüßt, Meomin Filo Tochosh, der du den weiten Weg zu meinem Haus gefunden hast. Unzufrieden bist du unter der Knechtschaft der Fürsten und mehr willst du Kosten vom Geschmack der Macht. Komm, nimm meine Hand in deine und tanze mit mir einen endlosen Tanz. Ich will dich führen und dafür sorgen, dass sie alle ihre Häupter vor dir verbeugen sollen. Du wirst es sein, der Ihnen Gefolgschaft abverlangt und als Glorifikant im Namen des Schwarzen Drachen sollen sie dich kennen. Denn nicht mir sollst du dankbar sein, auch ich bin nur eine Dienerin, aber meinem Herrn, dem Zhul Khadar. Nun lege ab die Last der Sterblichen und tanze mit mir bis in alle Ewigkeit." Und Meomin tat wie ihm geheissen, teils aus Ehrfurcht vor Iranage, die in kalter Schönheit wie in Stein gemeisselt vor ihm stand, teils aus Berechnung, die Gunst der Stunde erkennend und keine Chance zur Bereicherung ausschlagend. Lange verblieb Meomin in den Hallen der Iranage und seine Familie wähnte ihn bereits tot. Umso größer war die Verwunderung als er in der Stille der Nacht zurückkehrte und unter dem Banner des Zhul Kadar einritt. Er war in das Haus von Iranage eingetreten und hatte ihr Wappen des Schwarzen Drachen übernommen. Die Macht des Zhul Khadar brannte in seinen Adern, doch es war ein kaltes Feuer, dass ihn stark und mächtig machte. Er berichtete von seinen Abenteuern und dass er Unsterblichkeit erlangt habe, und wenn sie alle dem alten Glauben an die Naturgötter abschwören und seinen annehmen sollten, dann läge auch ihnen große Macht zu Füssen. Die meisten Mitglieder seiner Familie ließen sich von seinen Worten verzaubern, sprach doch niemand geringerer als Iranage selber durch seine Lippen, und die Wenigen, die sich erbost oder grausend abwandten, wurden Opfer heimtückischer Hinterlist und verschwanden in den tiefen Kellern des Tochosh-Schlosses. So begann der Aufstieg der Tochosh unter dem wachsamen Auge von Stratis, denn so nannte sich Meomin Filo ab nun, und mit ihnen kam auch der Dunkle Drache. Zwei Generationen intrigierte Stratis und spann Fäden aus Tücke und Betrug. Jeder seiner Familie, und war er auch noch so gering, wurde in das Spiel eingeflochten. Die Einen verbreiteten den neuen Glauben an den dunklen Erdvater, die Anderen griffen nach den Zügeln der Macht und beerbten, stahlen und erkämpften sich ihren Platz unter den hohen Fürsten Ataniens. Im Jahr 4004 war es letztlich soweit und Mandrick Feonor Tochosh, der intelligenste und charismatischste unter seinen Cousins und Cousinnen, ergriff das Szepter der Macht und gab es nicht mehr aus seiner Hand. Keiner der Fürsten sowie der Senatoren konnte Mandricks zauberhaften Worten und bestimmten Taten widerstehen, und sie waren alle froh als sie in ihm endlich wieder einen starken Anführer sahen, der dem Antlitz Atanars gleich alle einigte. Doch sahen nur Wenige mit welcher List und welcher Grausamkeit diese Einigung erfolgte. Und auch von den Wenigen verschwanden viele spurlos. Über 600 Jahre sollte die Herrschaft der Tochosh wachsen und gedeihen, wie Unkraut alle aufkeimende Hoffnung auf Wandel ersticken, und in dieser Zeit wuchs eine neue Anhängerschaft des Zhul Khadar mit dem Reichsglorifikanten, Kindern der Iranage, als Hohepriester und Iranage, der Kalten, als dem Avatar des Dunklen Drachen. In dieser Zeit vermehrte sich die Brut von Iranage und vermengte sich mit der Gesellschaft der Sterblichen, unerkannt und stetig Intrigen spinnend, die sich doch im Nichts verliefen. Und Iranage, angestrengt vom unermüdlichen Wirken und Regieren, legte sich getrost zur Ruhe und versank mit ihrem Haus im Dunklen See. Ihren Kindern und ihren Jüngern überließ sie es, den Dunklen Drachen zu stärken und ihrem Vater, der in seinem Schloss im Schatten sass alles gierig beobachtend, zur Rückkehr zu verhelfen. Der Untergang der Tochosh Doch ohne das Geleit von Iranage war die Stimme des Flüsterers im Dunklen noch zu schwach um vollends gehört zu werden. Auch mag es daran gelegen haben, dass Menschen nicht die Welt in derselben Schärfe und Genauigkeit warzunehmen vermögen wie das Volk der Elben. Langsam also und ohne Geleit richtete sich das Haus der Tochosh gegen sich. Es war alt und vollgefressen. Selbst die einst so ambitionierten Glorifikanten des Zhul Khadar lagen brach darnieder und suhlten sich in ihrem Prunk und dem Leid ihrer Opfer. Die vielen treuen Diener des Zhul Khadar, sie alle wurden Opfer verworrener Intrigen, wie Telechal, dem dunklen Priester, und Ugaras, Herold des Wyrms. Doch etliche Jünger Auridrinion's verbargen sich vor den Feuern, wie Mesmothauris, der Erdenwyrm, der durch die Erde Ost-Ataniens kroch und sich von jenen Feldern labte, deren Erde vom Blut der Gefechte getränkt war. Aber es waren nicht Viele, die dieser Zeit der Wirren nicht zum Opfer fielen. Selbst Dim Palantir, der Erste und Glanzvollste aus dem Haus Iranages, vermochte dem Verfall und der Selbstzerstörung nicht Einhalt zu gebieten. Harsch und gebieterisch trat er auf und bestrafte grausam, doch seine Brut wandte sich nur gegen ihn, denn mächtig war er, aber nicht so schlau wie Albanera, einem seines Blutes, der schon seinen Vater gerichtet hatte. Als Dim Palantir wieder einmal auf seinem Nachtmahr ausritt, um den Wahn der Tochosh zu zügeln, da traf ihn ein Pfeil aus dem Bogen des unfehlbaren Deolanes, Bruder von Albanera, und der alte Ritter fiel von seinem Nachtmahr weit hinab in den Wald. Obwohl er mehrere Bäume zu Fall brachte und einen Krater in die Erde rieß, der sich alsbald schwarz verfärbte, trat Dim Palantir ungebrochen aus dessen Tiefen und zog Sormand, seine kreischende Klinge, um die Verräter zu fällen. Lange schon wusste er von den Ränken Albanera's, doch noch nie hatte er ihn auf frischer Tat ertappt. Nun endlich konnte er den Aufrührer richten, so dachte Dim Palantir. Doch als Dim Palantir aus dem Wald trat, sah er sich einer Schar von Jüngern und Ruhelosen gegenüber, die in ihm aufgepeitscht durch die Brandreden des Albanera den große Tyrannen sahen, den es zum Wohle des Dunklen Vaters zu stürzen galt. Denn lange schon hatte Albanera und dessen Brut im Geheimen eine mächtige Allianz geschmiedet mit den Tochosh. Beide wollten sie doch anderer Zwecke zu Liebe dasselbe erreichen, den selbsternannten Tyrannen Dim Palantir zu stürzen. Und so drangen die Scharen auf Dim Palantir ein und er schritt, zu schnell für die Augen der Sterblichen und zu stark für die Leiber der Verfluchten, wie ein Avatar des dunklen Gottes selber durch die Reihen und hinterließ Blut, Tot und Wahnsinn. Und als Dim Palantir vor Albanera stand, den gebrochenen Leib von Deolanes zu seinen Füssen, rief er: "Weh, dir, Haupt der Undankbaren, Verräter unserer Mutter. Du bist nicht Wert länger unter uns zu weilen. Aber töten will ich dich nicht, nur deine Gliedmaßen abschlagen und dich in den tiefsten Keller meines Verließes werfen, auf das unsere Mutter dich selber richten soll, wenn sie wieder aufersteht." Und als Albanera dies hörte und die Leiber seiner Verbündeten verstreut in einem Meer aus Blut soweit das Auge sehen konnte erblickte, da wurde ihm bang und er ließ sein Schwert und Schild fallen. Doch als Dim Palantir zum ersten Schlag ausholte, da durchfuhr ihn der kalte Stahl des Schwesterschwertes Oramand und sein eigener Bruder flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: "Geh hin, Dim Palantir, Edelster unter uns und grüsse unseren Vater von mir. Mit Dank nehme ich auf, was du hinterlässt und werde es einem sinnvollen Ende zu führen." Und da fiel Dim Palantir mit schreckensgeweihteten Augen auf die Knie und in einem zweiten Hieb schlug ihm Hagaan das Haupt ab und so starb der mächtige Dim Palantir zu den Füssen seines stillen Bruders, der im Vorbild des Dunklen Vaters immer aus den Schatten heraus beobachtet hatte und langsam die Kinder gegen ihren tyrannischen Vater richtete und dessen besonnenen Worte Iranage Sicherheit verliehen hatten, auf das sie sich müde zur Ruhe begeben hatte. Und mit Dim Palantir starb auch der letzte Getreue des Dunklen Drachen und gänzlich ohne Führung brach das Haus Tochosh zusammen und wurde von der Flut der Revolution hinweggespült, bis nichts mehr übrigblieb. Doch im Osten von Atanien, im Schatten der Wälder und in den engen Hallen der Adeligen, hatte sich der Zhul Khadar gefestigt und wurde im Stillen weiterverehrt, unbelastet der Degenerationen der Tochosh und gedeihend im Brauchtum der Bevölkerung. Und nahe der Welt lachte der Flüsterer, denn machtvoll war er nach 600 Jahren geworden, einzig eine Gestalt fehlte ihm noch, in der er zurückkehren konnte. Und die brachte ihm ausgerechnet ein junger Prinz jenen Volkes, dass ihn geschaffen und später beinahe vernichtet hatte: Tiriel, ein in den Vergessenen Welten umherirrender Earaldar. Die Rückkehr von Auridrinion Tiriel war ein junger Prinz, schön anzusehen, mutig und von stolzem Geblüt. Doch er war seiner Jugend entsprechend wild und töricht, und sich der Heldentaten seiner Vorfahren gedenkend stieg er in die Vergessenen Welten hinab, um einen seinem Volke würdigen Schatz zu erstreiten und viele Abenteuer zu bestehen. Er trotzte allen Gefahren, die dort auf ihn lauerten und dann führte ihn ein Gerücht in eine noch tiefer gelegene Welt, von der es hiess, dass ein einst großer König dort sein Volk bis in alle Ewigkeit geisselte. Ein wunderbares Schwert sei sein Eigen und Alle, die zuvor kamen, seien gescheitert bei dem Versuch das schwarze Schwert Neldanis ihm zu entreissen. Tiriel stieg also in jenes Reich hinab, dessen Schönheit schon lange verblichen war und dessen Glanz ein matter war, wie ein alter Spiegel der seit Jahrtausenden blind und vergessen im Dunkel gelegen war. Er wähnte große Reichtümer in dem kalten Reich, doch waren die alten Krieger nur in verwesenden Lumpen gehüllt und ihre vermoderten Truhen leer. Enttäuscht und entschlossen schritt Tiriel also dem Schloss des Königs Leric entgegen und er hielt die gefallenen Heerscharen, die Skeletten gleich ihm entgegenkrochen, mit den gleißenden Lichtern elbischer Zauberei sich vom Leib, bis nichts und niemand mehr sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen wagte. Denn er war nicht nur ein behender Krieger sondern auch bewandert war in der Kunst der Hohen Magie zu Lessarelin. Also entfachte er den Glanz der Schöpfung in seinem Herzen und verscheuchte alle dunklen Gestalten, die ihm der tote König Leric entgegensandte, während er auf das Schloss rasch zuschritt. Doch das Schloss war ebenfalls kalt und leer, von Schätzen keine Spur. ütend über die Leere des Schlosses und die Sinnlosigkeit seiner Unternehmung betrat Tiriel letztlich den Thronsaal König Lerics und stellt den alten Fürsten. Nach einem langen Kampf, der endlos schien, und nachdem der kalte Griff des Königs die Klinge von Tiriel 's Schwert spröde gemacht hatte, da schlug der behende Tiriel mit letzter Kraft dem alten König den rechten Arm ab, sein eigenes Schwert zerbrechend, und entriss ihm Neldanis. Mit der Bewegung eines Tänzers hieb der junge Hochelb den alten Leric mit Neldanis entzwei, versprengte dessen Knochen und befreite das alte Reich von Leric von dessen eisernem Griff. Und während das Reich in das Vergessen fiel und in Stille auseinanderbrach, als die lange verdiente Ruhe einkehrte, da flüchtete der tapfere Tiriel in höhere Welten des Vergessens. Bald hernach traf Tiriel auf Acris einem jungen Menschen, Filius von Chrun dem Kalten aus der Gilde der Freien Künste zu Aqua Atania, der sich in den Welten verirrt hatte und der von den Goraklim, wilden Tiermenschen und Dienern des Aturu Kraam, gejagt wurde. Tiriel gesellte sich an Acris' Seite und beide flohen sie vor den Wilden, bis dass sie in sicherere Gefilde kamen. Und sie schworen Bruderschaft und gemeinsam wagten sie den Aufstieg zurück nach Kay Eriya. Doch sie irrten lange umher und sahen immer fremdere Länder und als sie sich letztlich erschöpft auf den Boden fallen ließen, da rief Tiriel müde von der langen Reise: "Bei aller Götter Willen, die meinen Ruf erhören mögen, führet uns aus diesem Dunkel, denn zu früh ist es für uns vergessen zu werden." Und da kam Mimin, der dem Schatten des Lagerfeuers entstieg und nach Blut roch und antwortete: "Sei leise, hoher Elb, viele Götter haben dich gehört, doch nur einer wird dir wahrlich deinen Wunsch erfüllen. Lass mich seinen Gruss überbringen und euch den Weg weisen." Und obwohl sie dem kleinen Geschöpf, das mehr Schatten als Gestalt war, nicht trauten, hatten sie doch keine Wahl und folgten Tiriel . Mimin führte die Freunde über verborgene Pfade und an einem Fluss angekommen, deutete er auf die andere Seite des Ufers, dass durch einen undurchdringlichen Nebel getrennt wurde und sagte: "Dort ist die letzte der Welten, die ihr durchqueren müsst, bis ihr die Vergessenen Welten verlassen könnt. Sie ist jene Welt, die am nähesten an der Welt der Lebenden verweilt. Findet ein Tor, dann seid ihr frei und könnt stolz eurer Heldentaten gedenken." Und mit diesen Worten verließ Mimin sie. Tiriél und Acris überquerten jenen Fluss, der sich ewig zu beiden Seiten erstreckte. Tiriél webte aus seinem Mantel eine Barke, in die Beide stiegen, und Acris ließ sie auf den Wellen des Wassers hinübergleiten durch. Sie erreichten das andere Ufer unbeschadet und erblickten ein Land mit Bergen aus Feuer und Flüssen aus Blut. Zu spät bemerkten sie die Falle, die ihnen Mimin, der Verschlagene und Diener des dunklen Flüsterers gestellt hatte. Denn, obgleich sie bereits die Sonne der Oberwelt hier und da durchschimmern sehen zu glaubten, so ward nirgendwo ein Tor zu den Welten der Lebenden zu finden, doch stattdessen fanden sie nur ein Schloss in einem dunklen See. Und keine lebendigen Geschöpfe sondern nur Schatten sahen die beiden Zauberer, die sie aus der Ferne mit glühenden Augen hungrig beobachteten. Da beschlossen sie zum Schloss zu gehen, denn aus schön anzusehen und gross, und schien aus Gold errichtet zu sein. Als sie in das Schloss eintraten und alle Hallen durchstreifte, mussten sie feststellen, dass es leer war und wo aussen Gold war, waren es innen nur Knochen und nackter Stein, die das Bauwerk zusammenhielten. Wütend über die List Mimin's stoben die zwei jungen Freunde in das Herz der Burg und dort, wo sie auf einen gewaltigen Thron aus tiefrotem Rubin vorfanden und gewaltige Ballustraden sich dahinter ausladend erhoben, die den Blick in das Oblivio, die Leere des Vergessens freigaben, da erstarb das Licht der Schöpfung im Herzen Tiriéls und Acris erblich, während sie auf den hungrigen Strudel hinausstarrten, der das Schicksal allen Vergessenen ist. Da sprach eine Stimme aus dem Schatten zu ihnen, voll Wärme und Kälte zugleich: "Spürt ihr, junge Helden, wie es an euch zieht und euch verschlingen will? Tausend Jahre hab ich diesen Anblick ertragen müssen und kalt wurde mir. Doch nun seid ihr hier und zum Dank für eure Gesellschaft will euch reichlich entlohnen. Nehmt mich nur mit in eure Welt und zeigt mir die wärmenden Strahlen der Sonne. Es soll euer Schaden nicht sein." Da spürte Tiriél eine List hinter diesen Worten, die er nicht greifen konnte, und er fragte: "Wenn du dich nach der Sonne sehnst, warum siehst du sie dir nicht aus eigener Kraft an, sondern brauchst uns als deine Weggefährten? Und womit willst du uns entlohnen? Nichts was ich hier sehe, entflammt das Feuer des Verlangens in meiner Brust." Und die Stimme zischte zurück: "Recht hast du gesprochen, junger Prinz. Nichts hier noch jemals woanders soll dieses Feuer in dir wieder entfachen." Und während Acris noch über diese Worte, deren Sinn er nicht zu verstehen vermochte, nachsann, da fuhr ein Schatten von hinten in Tiriél's Brust und verlosch rasch seinen Lebensfunken. Gepeinigt vom Schmerz des Verlustes schrie Tiriél: "Wo bist du, Auridrinion, Auge im Schatten, Peiniger und Lügner, ich will dich mit Neldanis stechen, auf dass du erblinden und elendig zugrunde gehen magst." Da schritt eine schlanke Gestalt aus dem Schatten und stellte sich ihnen gegenüber. "Auridrinion, nennst du mich und Auridrinion soll ich sein. Und solange dein Lebensfunke verloschen ist, sollst du nach mir suchen. Denn nur durch mich vermagst du ihn wiederzuentfachen. Dies sei hier und jetzt versprochen." Da erahnte Tiriél das schreckliche Schicksal, in das er sich verstrickt hatte und erkannte die Macht der Worte, die er gesprochen hatte. Er sprang Auridrinion entgegen und schwang mit all seiner Macht das düstere Schwert Neldanis, und ein gewaltiger Kampf entbrannte gegen den lachenden Auridrinion, der sich an den eleganten und geschmeidigen Kleidern seiner neuen Gestalt erfreute und ihnen beide über die Kerker seines Schlosses erzählte, in die er sie, ewig in Ketten gelegt, bei sich behalten wolle. Und während Tiriél wie besessen auf Auridrinion einhieb, da warf der bange Acris Blitze und Donner gegen den dunklen Gott. Doch Tiriél erkannte letztlich, dass ihr Streben vergebens war, konnten sie Auridrinion, in dessem Schloss sie waren, nichts anhaben, was ihm von Dauer Schaden zufügte. Doch da wurde Auridrinion, so schien es, übermütig und er ließ die Oberwelt durch das Oblivio schimmern, gerade so als wolle er sie verhöhnen. Tiriél aber rief Acris zu und hieß ihm seine Mühen zu verdoppeln. So verstrickte Acris Auridrinion in listige Zauber, während Tiriél mit letzter Kraft, die ihm geblieben war, am Schimmer der Welt festhielt, dort ein Tor über dem wilden Strudel des Vergessens öffnete und beide Magier sprangen zurück in die Welt der Lebenden, gerettet vor dem Kerker des Auridrinion. Und verwundet am Boden liegend konnte der erschöpfte Tiriél sich kaum darüber erfreuen, spürte er doch die Leere in seinem Herzen, wo vorher Feuer war, und er wusste, dass Auridrinion recht gesprochen hatte, denn niemals würde er Ruhe empfinden können, bis er seinen Funken wieder entfacht hatte. Und er kehrte nie mehr in die Heimat seiner Vorfahren zurück, aus Scham über sein Schicksal, sondern begleitete seinen Freund Acris nach Atanien, wo er sich niederließ. Und er ahnte nicht, dass er sich immer weiter in ein dunkles Schicksal verstrickte. Erst als er die Rückkehr der Tir-Telissim mitanschaute, da wurde ihm gewahr, dass sich Großes über Atanien zusammenbrauen sollte. Die Rückkehr der Tir-Telissim und der Untergang von Auridrinion Tiriel sollte seine Rache haben und noch lange und steinig war sein Weg dorthin. Seine Geschichte sei woanders erzählt, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem er wieder den Weg von Auridrinion kreuzte. Doch als Tiriel sich erhob und in die Lande Ataniens zog, da erhob sich auch der junge Gott von seinem Thron und lächelte, und aus einem Lächeln wurde ein Lachen und aus dem Lachen ein Sturm, der über ganz Atanien zog. Und alle seine Getreuen spürten seine Gegenwart, Viele sahen sein Kommen und sieh zogen in die östlichen Lande Ataniens, wo sie ihn suchten und auf ihn warteten. Nekkarui, ein untoter Erzmagier, war es, der die ersten Spuren Auridrinions fand. Neben den vielen anderen Suchenden war er es, dem es gewährt wurde, Mesmothauris zu rufen. Mesmothauris, der Erddrache, zweitältester Diener Auridrinions erhörte die Beschwörungen des Magiers. Von ihm wurde Nekkarui gewahr, was in der Dunkelheit Atanien's begraben lag. Und wo Nekkarui anfangs nur Macht und Ruhm suchte, da fand er nun Sinn und Weitblick. Daher ernannte Mesmothauris ihn zum Herald des Auges im Dunkeln und er verriet ihm dunkle und verbotene Geheimnisse. Und er nannte ihm auch jenes Geheimnis, das erst in der Endzeit genannt werden würde. So erfuhr Nekkarui von der direkten Blutlinie der Nurier und von der Prophezeiung, dass, wenn der Gott am Firmament der Nacht brannte, seine Rückkehr kurz bevorstehen sollte und das Blut seiner Priester ihm den Weg zurück weisen solle. Also wurde Nekkarui zum Herald und machte sich auf die Suche nach den sieben Mysterien, von denen die Blutlinie des letzten Priesters eine war. Doch den Jungen, der dies Erbe in sich trug, den sollte er erst viel später finden. Denn das erste Mysterium war gleichsam das wichtigste; war es doch der Schlüssel zu allen anderen. Es heisst in den Worten des Überlieferungen im Zhul Khadar wie auch im Testament des Mesmothauris, dass die Diener des Auridrinion ihre Augen öffnen müssten, wollten sie einander erkennen und das Werk ihres Vaters in aller Pracht sehen. Und so begab sich Nekkarui zur alten Stätte, an der Uchokh Ur versunken war vor tausend Jahren. Es hieß nun Ruachinna und sieben legendäre Magier lebten dort. Mit Geschick und Tücke erwarb er sich Einlaß bei einem der Sieben und leise schlich er unter dem Deckmantel der Zauberei bis ins Herz der alten Tempelstadt. Dort wirkte er einen mächtigen Spruch und nur für den Bruchteil eines Moments sah er die alte Schlacht der Nurier, und für den Hauch dieser Zeit sah er den Augenblick des Untergangs des Volkes und blickte seinem Gott ins Antlitz. Da wusste Nekkarui und er sah und er weinte. Und als er zitternd am kalten Boden lag und die Bilder der Schlacht verschwanden, da öffnete sich ein drittes Auge auf seiner Stirn, in ihm der Glanz des Auridrinion für immer eingebrannt. Doch Agar Holbeck, der ihn in sein Haus gelassen hatte, erkannte die List Nekkarui's als er ihn am Boden vorfand. Er warf in aus Ruachinna und hieß ihn nie wieder zu kehren oder seine Existenz verwirkt zu haben. Danach schlossen sich die Pforten der Tempelstadt. Nekkarui aber war zufrieden, konnte er nun das Wirken Auridrinion's sehen, wo es für Andere nicht sichtbar war. Vorsichtig musste Nekkarui nun sein auf seiner Suche. Geschickt und gewandt machte er sich die nächsten Jahre über Freunde hie und da, unter Adeligen wie unter anderen Hexern. Er machte Geschenke, er half und nichts war unter seiner Würde. Und so stieg sein Ruf unter seinesgleichen, während er im Dunkel der Nacht weiterhin unermüdlich nach anderen Spuren suchte. Als bald kamen aber auch andere Suchenden, und sie dachten nicht daran zu teilen. Naphas, der dunkle Druide, Phlagmenion, gefallener Priester der Eela, und Anares, ein Sproß der Tochosh. Sie alle wetterten und stritten im Geheimen untereinander. Doch Nekkarui nutzte seine Kontakte, war er doch auch in der Gesellschaft der Untoten Atanien's eine einflußreiche Persönlichkeit. Er ließ sie jagen und einer nach dem anderen fielen sie. Freilich ahnten Manche vom blutigen Werk Nekkarui's, doch sie hatten Angst und verbargen sich. Doch der düstere Magier setzte seine Suche unbeirrt fort. Nur einen gab es, der ihm mißtraute. Tiriel, der Elbenmagus, der nun neben Nekkarui in der Gesellschaft der Magier lebte und den es unbehagte, wann immer er Nekkarui begegnete. Doch Nekkarui mied Tiriel und wich ihm aus, wo er nur konnte. So blieb er verborgen, selbst unter den Augen des Elbenmagus. Von Naphas stahl er den Nurierstab Fauchar, das zweite Mysterium, dessen Licht die Schatten nährte. Aus Phlagmenion's weithin berühmter Bibliothek nahm er das Buch Urchalem, das dritte Mysterium, dessen Seiten über die Beschaffenheit der Vergessenen Welten erzählten und das den Weg zurück in die Welt der Mitte beschrieb. Aus der kalten Hand des Anares rieß Nekkarui das Diadem Auranar, das vierte Mysterium, durch dessen Glanz man den Herold erkennen würde und in dessen Ebenbild die Stirnreifen der Priester Auridrinion's geschaffen werden sollten. In den tiefen Wäldern des Silmon befreite er Mimin, den Schatten des Auges, das fünfte Mysterium, das den Willen seines Herrn kannte und schickte ihn auf die Suche nach dem sechsten Mysterium. Lange Jahre brauchte er, bis er es fand, Onares, das sechste Mysterium, der direkte Sproß aus der Blutlinie der Nurier, letzter leiblicher Sohn Inakares, Schwester der Iranage, und Träger des Blutes, das allein ein Tor nach Unauras, der flammenden Steppe, eröffnen konnte. Nekkarui kaufte Onares von seiner Familie, einem alten, verarmten Grafengeschlecht im Osten, frei und nahm ihn als seinen Lehrling auf, um ihn immer in seiner Nähe zu wissen. Nun fehlte nur noch das siebte Mysterium, das am leichtesten zu findende aber am schwersten zu bergende. Die Zitadelle der Sieben in Ruachinna, Ort des letzten Tempels von Uchokh Ur und einziger Ort nahe Unauras, an dem auch die Sterblichen die Nähe des Herrn spüren konnten. Es war ein Ort voll Majestät und düsterer Vorahnungen und getränkt von Zauberei, die aus jeder Faser der Zitadelle trof. Doch dort saßen auch die Sieben, jene legendären Magier, die Niemanden neben sich oder über sich duldete, und labten sich an der Kraft des Ortes wie vollgefressene Wölfe. Doch Auridrinion war mächtig geworden, nun da ihm eine Gestalt zu eigen war. In seiner Festung schmiedete er Auridor, die Seelenrüstung, die er aus den unzähligen Seelen derer schmiedete, die von ihm betrogen wurden. Und er schmiedete auch sein Herz und Blut in die Rüstung und verdarb die Seelenrüstung mit seiner Essenz und seinem Streben. Als die Rüstung vor Leid schrie, da tauchte Auridrinion sie in den kalten Strudel des Vergessens und die Rüstung gefror zu einem kalten Artefakt mit feinen Verzierungen aus undurchdringbarem Metall, Mithril in seiner Beschaffenheit nicht unähnlich. Er betrachtete Auridor und sah, dass sein Werk gut war und rief seinen Herald und seinen Drachen zu sich. Und als Nekkarui und Mesmothauris die Zitadelle erreicht hatten, da zürnten die Sieben und warfen mit Hexerei um sich. Doch sie konnten den Heralden nichts anhaben, denn sie waren getränkt von der Macht Auridrinion's und ihre Unsterblichkeit war ein Geschenk des dunklen Gottes. Und nichts was unter dem Schutz Auridrinion's stand, konnte von seinen Dienern gegen seinen Willen verletzt werden. So schritten Herald und Drache an den Entmachteten vorbei in die Zitadelle hinauf und schauten sein Antlitz. Während sie erneut geweiht wurden in dunkler Glorie und umsungen von Chören aus Schatten und Nacht, da ließ Auridrinion Ruachinna in vollem Glanz erstrahlen und er verbannte die Sieben mitsamt ihren Werken ins Vergessen, während er sich bereit machte, seine Rüstung anzulegen. Denn der Zeitpunkt war nahe, an dem sein Fuß den Boden Atanien's wieder betreten sollte. Und der Herald und der Drache gingen hin, zu all den Jüngern und Gläubigen, die in der Finsternis dahingedarbt waren. Sie betraten die Hallen der Ostfürsten und erneuerten ihre Schwüre an den schwarzen Drachen. Sie brachten die Schwesterdiademe von Auranar und öffneten den Fürsten die Augen, so dass auch sie das Wirken Auridrinion's in der Welt erkannten. Letztlich schmiedeten sie gemeinsam die alte Allianz erneut und Krieg begann sich zu regen und wie ein Lauffeuer über Atanien zu verbreiten.